kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Teo Rakan
Teo Rakan is a 48 year old Quarter of unknown heritage. Appearance Her appearance is 24 years of age. She has blond hair and blue eyes and favours wearing red armour. She has red markings around the outer corners of her eyes, which is often mistaken for make-up, but is in fact the few remaining signs of her Sura heritage. She is the Head of the Kalibloom Fighter Union, winner of the N7 fighter tournament and runner-up in the N11 and N15 fighting tournaments, which, extrapolating from some of her dialogue, she probably lost to Airi Yu. Also employed as Kalibloom's Chaos Priestess, thanks to her (extremely rare) triple-Nil attribute. Abilities Despite having an A+ magician rank and being the 9th ranked magician overall, she has terrible magic abilities, some say worse than some Academy students, and she herself claims she took the magic exam with just her physical abilities and Transcendental skills. She may not even be able to use magic at all, because of her triple-Nil attributes which inhibit the use of magic. She is a quarter and a genius fighter with high physical abilities and weapon techniques, supplemented by her Transcendental skills, becoming President of the Kalibloom branch of the Fighter's Guild at a relatively young age. Being Priestess of Chaos doesn't seem to require any skill or ability on her part, as the barrier activates when anyone with triple-Nil attributes walks into range. Other barriers require the Priests to use energy directly to get the barriers to work. Whether or not this takes any energy from her when the barrier is active is unknown. Personality She tends to be very frank and confident in her manner, speaking her mind plainly. She is very friendly towards Halfs, apparently gaining her A+ magic license just to increase the numbers of Halves she can guarantee. Despite this, she has reached the limit of number of Halfs she can guarantee, though she still has room for humans. Other people appear to find her concern for Halfs a bother, insisting that she is simply being too meddlesome. Her hobby is to collect rare items, especially weapons. She is speculated to be rivals with Airi Yui. When Airi is mentioned she says, "Don't talk about HER in front of me!" Synopsis Teo first appears in Chapter 101, meeting Gandharva on some cliffs overlooking Kalibloom. Mistaking him for a half or a human, she escorts him into the city. She insists upon taking care of him, even paying the fees for a healer. Later she allows Gandharva to stay within her house, allowing him to pick any room on the third floor as the guest rooms are empty. When Gandharva asks her why she feels the need to house him she replies that he's penniless and that it's not a burden, as she is the only resident. Gandharva then asks if it's common for a girl living alone to let a man into her home so willingly, and says that she's quite fearless. She immediately points a sword at him, and Gandharva notes that she is using a transcendental, as he did not see her sword moving. She asks if he hadn't wondered how she managed to pass the magic test despite the fact that she is not a magician. As she was able to get an A+ ranking from the magic test thanks to her sword skills he shouldn't look down on her because she's a woman. Gandharva smiles and apologizes, and Teo apologizes for pointing the sword at him. She tells him to pick a room, and asks if there's anything he doesn't eat. He says he doesn't eat seafood, so she says she will order meat and vegetables for both of them. Category:Characters Category:Quarter